Box-like containers or cartons for powder or other pulverized materials are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,840 relates to powder boxes formed from pasteboard and the like. Box-like containers or cartons having perforations or other openings to dispense the contents therein are also known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 742,271 and 939,825 disclose folded-blank paper boxes capable of being used as a shaker to dispense pepper or other spices or pulverized material. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,303,138 a similar box having a liftable flap is described. However, although the flap is intended to reseal the box after use, the flap does not in fact function well in the capacity.